3 wishes
by Angelicha
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson gave Ronalda Gilbert three wishes without any borders to stop her. Being always the second one, the invisible one, she decides to do something very drastic by killing herself with the hybrid's blood in her system. What she didn't expect was becoming a hybrid herself. Now, being Klaus's only hybrid so far, she is under his protection and becoming something more.
1. Prologue

**So.. This is.. who actually knows how many times I have tried to write TVD fan fiction. **

**But, I hope that you'll like it.**

**Please, please, please, let me know what you think. You can't even imagine how much it would mean to me.**

**Disclaimer: Only own my OC. Sadly.**

* * *

Prologue

Three wishes.

That's what he told me when we first met. When he saved me from my certain death. I couldn't never forget his eyes, his smirk or his voice. Not going to talk about those adorably sexy dimples.

With his smooth British accent, he gave me three wishes and he gave some time to think about what I wanted. It was hard, to be honest. When you had three wishes without any limits, handed to you on a silver tray, then it was hard to decide. No decision seemed to be good enough.

The number, which was only meant for me to use, stared back at me. With so many thoughts, I turned the piece of paper around and rested my head back against the wall, as my eyes fell out of the window. There she was, perfect like always, getting everything she ever wished for.

Elena Gilbert

My sister

A bitch

She was talking on the phone, about the man who gave me those wishes. She couldn't just stay back and hide, no, she had to just go and play the hero, getting everyone else around her killed. That was always like that. Her, saved, in the middle of the attention, loved.. you just name it. And then there was me.

Ronalda Gilbert

Her sister

Always the second one

I could clearly remember how she was saved first in the car crash off the bridge. How she was made to forget. Not me. Not my parents who were left to die. No one took those memories away, those about the supernatural creatures. I had to live in fear that one day, one day I will be eaten or something like that.

But my sister had the chance to go around and play an innocent, sad and orphaned lamb. Like I wasn't the one who was hurting too, like I didn't lost my parents, like I didn't almost die. No, it was her and always her. She was the one who was always saved, not me. Stefan was always there, Damon was always there, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric.. just name them and they were there.

I was like nothing.

A piece of trash to throw I to the corner.

With one last tiny breath, I picked up my phone and typed the number of hybrid, who was so occupied with getting his hands on my sister.

"Well hello, love."

My eyes were closed as I rested my head back and looked how the rain started falling. "I have my first wish." my lips whispered and my hands free finger ran down the cold glass, following the raindrop's sad path down.

"And?"

My decision was made "I want your blood. Don't ask why because I won't tell you. Just bring me your blood by tonight."

"You, Ronalda, are a strange one. But a promise is a promise. You can wait for my blood by tonight."

That was all I heeded to hear before I ended the call and rested my forehead against the glass. My hand squeezed the phone and heart started to beat faster. I was going to do that. I was going to kill myself in front of them all, Klaus's blood in my system so I wouldn't die.

I, Ronalda Gilbert, was going to show them that I wasn't a pathetic girl.

Not anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello people!**

**So, 9 people have added this story to their favorites and 11 have followed. Thank you so much! Really, it means a lot to me.**

**Reviews:**

**To: The Things You Wish You Knew - Thank you for your review. It made my day brighter.**

**To: Mona81 - Wow! Like, really, WOW! Your review was long and I really liked it. Thank you so much for that and we shall see what's going to happen. But yeah, no Klaus and Haley, no bitches and no Elijah. I hope so. I really sometimes don't know how my brain works.. so.. yeah. But once again, thank you! **

**To: Sblck - Well, thank you for your review and hope you'll like this chapter.**

**To: Lauren Lydia Jane Mikaelson - Thank you! And I hope that this one will be good too.**

_**READ ME:**_** So, I was thinking of a good theme song for this story and Ronalda. I would like to know your opinions so far. I know that it's only a prologue and one chapter, but if you get ideas, let me know. You don't have to give the answer now. Couple of more chapters and then maybe, or now is good too. The one whose song I like the best, will get a chance to great another OC who I will be using on this story. As long as he/she isn't going to be paired up with Klaus or my OC. And I would also like a couple name, not now, but soon. **

**I also changed the pairing into Klaus/OC/Damon. Let's just see who is going to win then, okay. ;)**

**Enjoy the story.**

_**Angelicha**_

* * *

Chapter one

Once the first sunrays hit my nose, I let out a groan and rubbed it with the back of my hand. Not being a morning person, I stayed in bed for fifteen more minutes, finally pushing myself out of the comfortable warm place. When I got the morning beat going, I was already under the shower and scrubbed myself clean. After that I dried my body, pulled on the underwear and wrapped a silk robe around myself.

Not feeling like going to school, well, there was no point anyway. With a loud yawn, I dragged one foot after the other one, walking back to my room. When I stopped there, my eyes fell on the window. something was shining behind me and the curious person I am, I went to look closer. Once the window was open, i could see that it was a small crystal bottle with a dark red liquid in it and a red bow tied around it.

Grabbing the bottle from the branch, I smiled a bit turning it around in my had. The blood twisted inside of it, making it look like it was under some sort of spell. A small roll went around my eyes and I pushed the bottle under my mattress before I made the bed and got dressed into a pair of skinny black jeans and grey top, matching them with silver gladiators.

After doing my makeup, I brushed my hair and left the room, walking down the stairs. A rather loud banging on the door made me to jump. Holding the hand over my heart, I walked to the door and opened it with raised brows. Damon Salavtore stood there with a smirk playing on his lips like there was no tomorrow and he couldn't smirk anymore.

He annoyed me to the end of the earth and back. One of the reasons was probably that, I once fell in love with him. And maybe, just maybe, I still was, but then I was really good at acting, fooling myself in the process. He leaned closer and looked into my eyes ''Well good morning to you, miss Gilbert.'' His breath rolled over my face and I had to pull away from the scent of bourbon.

''Elena's not here so you can just go and leave.'' I snapped ad tried to close the door, but he placed his foot between it, which made me to pull it back and slam it against his foot with so much force that I could collect. The man pulled his foot back and groaned loudly. ''That's what you get for disturbing my peace.'' I snapped and pushed the door closed, but he used his vampire speed to get in.

''What if I tell you that I'm here for you?'' he asked behind me and sent shivers down my spine. I turned myself around and raised my hand to slap him, but his fingers wrapped around my wrist. ''Look, Elena's in trouble.'' he breathed down at me and for one second, before he told me this, I thought that he really was there for me. Just for me.

''Does this face look like I care?'' I pointed at my face and pulled my wrist free. With one graceful dancer's movement, I turned around and walked into the kitchen.

''She's your sister.'' he came after me. ''Doesn't older sisters have to look after their younger ones?''

''So?'' Why should I care?'' my lips were getting into a thin line as I started to make myself a coffee, but he turned me around and pressed my body against the kitchen counter.

''If you don't do it for her, do it for me.'' his whisper was so low that I could barely hear it. Now that was a way to convince me. Idiot.

With a deep breath, I put on my best act and looked up to him with big dove eyes ''What do you want me to do?'' For a second, I saw something unfamiliar in his eyes, sparkling, flashing through those beautiful blue pieces of ice. But it was so quick, too fast for me to recognize it and I was left into the darkness.

''I'll text you to come, okay. And don't breathe a word to your sister.'' he placed on his signature smirk, which made me to push him away from me. Feeling the tingles to run all over my body, I turned to the coffee and finished with making it. When I turned around, I could see that he was still standing there, watching me with curious eyes like a toddler would look at something new.

I raised the cup to my lips and took a sip from the coffee, looking at him with a raised brow. He shook his head and left without any other word. Wow, could someone have been even more rude than him. That man had some serious issues and it made me to roll my eyes, which I seemed to do a lot lately. With a shrug, i made my way up the stairs with my coffee and pulled the blood out.

Not feeling very tempted about it, I mixed the thing into my coffee, feeling almost nothing when I drank it all in one gulp. After few minutes of collecting myself, I washed the cup and the bottle, so there wouldn't be any traces to suspect. If I wanted my plan to work, then there couldn't be any loose ends. I knew very well that after my suicide, the others would convince Elena to tell some ridiculous story about my absence. Not me dying, just disappearing.

Watching them all from the distance for a long time, it gave me good practise on reading people. I searched out my earphones and attached them to the phone, turning the volume up and drowning myself into the book, found myself losing hours, until Damon finally texted me.

_School's gym_

_-Damon_

With a sigh, I threw the book carelessly on the floor and looked out my lapis lazuli necklace. It didn't have a spell on it to protect me as a vampire, but if I was going to have some daylight thingy, it was going to be that necklace. It was a blue circle in the middle, held by two moons, which were covered with white diamonds and the middle blue circle also held a teardrop made with same stone. The whole pendant was attached to a thin chain, which looked rather old. Well it was from.. Damon and Stefan's time to be honest.

After the necklace was secured around my neck, I left the hose, saying my final goodbyes. My legs took me quickly to the school and when i entered, it got creepy. I mean, walking alone in the school's dark hallways. Not the best feeling in the world. With a deep breath, I opened the doors to the gym and looked at my sister, her friends, Alaric and of course there was Klaus. Who was very surprised.

Damon eyed me carefully, giving me a small nod. At that moment, I realized that he wanted to make me the sacrifice lamb. A very low move from him. With the deepest breath of my life, I showed him the middle finger by scratching my head innocently and walking over to Klaus, who was known by his temper. Before he could react, I kicked him into his balls, acting like I was going to fight with him so the others could get away.

''Damon, you brought her here? It's a suicide.'' my sister screamed from the distance and suddenly squeaked. The hybrid in front of me grabbed my throat and lifted me up from the floor.

He shook his head ''Now, now, love..''

''Come on, kill me! I dare you to do that.'' I choked out, making almost everyone to gasp. Challenging Klaus on that kind of thing was a suicide for sure. I knew that, he knew that every fucking other person knew that. His eyes became dark and he lowered me. I could sense, literally sense, how Elena was coming closer, but before she could do anything else but screaming, Klaus bit into my neck, roughly. The only thing that came out of me was a scream that echoed over the school.

Once he had taken enough, he released me, dropping me on the ground ''You should have been the smarter one, love. Take that as a warning.'' The last one was meant for the others, right before he disappeared. Seconds later I could feel how somebody shook my body like I was some rag doll.

''Please, Ronalda, please..'' my sister whispered, shaking me violently. ''You did this! It's your fault Damon!'' she screamed at the man, who was now towering over me. Something sparkled in his eyes. Tears. Real tears.

''How the hell did I have to know that she was going to do that?'' he snapped and lowered himself on his knees.

''It's not.. his fault..'' I choked out, earning their gazes. Time to be dramatic. ''It's yours, Elena.. It's Stefan's.. Caroline's, Bonnie's, Jeremy's.. you just name it.. You all are guilty for my lack of wish to live.'' I coughed the blood out and she looked at me in pure shock as I used every little piece of my energy to tell everything I had felt for so many years, everything since the car crash too. Just everything from my heart. Coughing the blood, making the tears to fall, acting all dying person. Once I was done with the sad story of my life, I reached my hand out for Damon's and smiled at him weakly. With the last breath of my old life, I made myself very, very, VERY dramatic by whispering ''I love you.''

With that, I felt how I fell into the darkness. How the life left my body. There was nothing in death. Nothing. And it felt good. For once in my life, I was welcomed. Who would have thought that it was in the darkness of the death?

Not me.


	3. Chapter 2

**To: Lauren Lydia Jane Mikaelson : Thank you and I hope that you'll like this chapter too.**

**To: lilredwolf: You do? That's great then. I do hope that I haven't ruined her with this chapter or wouldn't do that in the future.**

**To: The Things You Wish You Knew: Well, I do hope that this chapter won't be disappointing. And thank you..**

**To: totalRandum: Well, thank you! And I hope that you'll like it.**

**To: Marmite- 1: I'm happy to hear that you like the story. And oh well, when you see this, I hope that I'll have few other chapters ready for you to read. And for others too of course. **

**IMPORTANT TO CERTAIN PERSON (silentmayhem): I will not be showing what was written to my inbox but I'm grateful for your opinion. I hope that you'll like Ronalda through the whole story and that I won't ruin her. I don't know about Damon, because I'm still thinking and looking how the story goes. And I agree with you about Rona (Thanks for a nickname) need's somebody who is just hers. Not anybody else's. Somebody who loves and will cherish her like she is. And I'm planning on giving that person to her, I just don't know who. But I do hope that you'll like it when it happens, her final pairing and I hope that you'll like this chapter as well. Thank you for your opinion. Thank you so much.**

**And for that long letter, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

* * *

Chapter two

Suddenly, the darkness around me disappeared and I was forced to wake up with a burning feeling in my throat. I could hardly manage to tell if I was alive or dead, because that feeling wasn't the good one. It was like thousands of flames were stuck in my throat, burning slowly like they wished to torture me til I die, which was very unlikely.

My eyes opened slowly and I was staring at some strange wooden ceiling. My head was pounding like hundred elephants had run over it. Ten times. And the flaming throat didn't help at all. Not going to talk about the strangely sweet and masculine scent with a hint of forest and Bourbon.

"When you asked for my blood, I didn't expect you to use it like that." the familiar British accent spoke and I jumped up into a sitting position. When I turned my head painfully, I looked at Klaus who sat in an armchair in a casual way. His lips were in a graceful smirk, which made my heart to pound faster. "Your feelings are higher and stronger, so don't be scare if you want to.. have your way with me."

My cheeks flushed deep shade of pink and I threw a pillow at him. The man couldn't react before it hit his face, breaking and sending the feathers around the room. When I saw his face and the white fluffy feathers in his hair, I couldn't just help myself and giggled. He looked like a chicken who just came from a shower. A very angry chicken who looked like he was going to eat me.

Before my reactions kicked in, he had me pinned on the bed, sitting on to of me and holding my arms above my head. "You think this is funny?" he growled deeply, leaning closer to me.

"You look like a chicken." I chuckled and he looked deeply into my eyes, which made me to squeeze them shut. "You are not trying that mind controlling shit on me, mister Big Bad Hybrid." I pressed through my lips as I could feel his breath rolling over my skin. I had to struggle with opening my eyes, because his lips touched my neck in a gentle way, sending shivers down my spine.

Suddenly, a pain rushed through my body as he bit through my skin. I nearly let out a scream, tears forming in my eyes. He dragged his fangs through my skin, ripping it hope. from under my chin and down my neck u til my shoulder. He stopped there and looked up to me with his chin dripping from my blood.

"You don't try or even think about something like that again. Understood?" he growled and I nodded slowly, raising my hand to hold it on the wound, but it was already closing, just a scratch. "Now, love.. don't cry, it doesn't suit you. I have a little surprise for you." he chuckled and pulled me up from the bed.

I tried hard to not show him my emotions and the switch inside of me, which was going to turn off my emotions, seemed to be so tempting. But I wanted to have my emotions, no matter how much it hurt, I still wanted to keep my emotions. Some feelings were far too much important to turn them of and never feel them again.

Klaus's grip on my shoulder was forcing me to walk out of the room and then I realized. How the hell did I get.. wherever I was. "Where the fuck am I?" I suddenly asked, realizing the choice of my words wasn't very lady like. Not that I was like a lady or some Mary Sue, I just had a strong dislike towards such language.

Klaus looked down at me in amusement "Oh, Chicago." I nearly fell over on the smooth floor, but he captured me by wrapping his one arm around my waist. "Don't tell me that you don't like Chicago. You should have seen it in nineteen twenties." his chuckle made me to frown deeply. "Don't worry, once your in control of your hunger and can survive, you can return to Mystic Falls and shock them.''

We stopped at some living room, where a woman was waiting. She had the look of a lunatic, and my brows rose. But the burning feeling in my throat grew with every second and suddenly, in a flash, I was next to the woman and bit into her skin, letting the sweet blood to ran down my throat, putting end to the flames.

The sweetness of blood was so wonderful that I almost drained her from blood, but Klaus pulled me away, sending the woman into other room. He looked down at me and frowned a bit, running his fingers over my chin and then over my bloody lips. He then traced his fingers down my neck where he ripped my skin apart. "You should be sick. I bit you and you should be sick." he frowned again.

He suddenly kicked me into my stomach, sending me across the room, into the glass shelf.I crashed into it and fell on the floor. Before my mind registered anything, I was up and threw myself at him through the pain. We both fell on the floor and I growled deeply in my chest, baring my fangs, ready to rip his throat out.

"Impossible." he whispered and flipped me over so I was under him, the pieces of glass digging deeply into my body. "Tell me, love, is anyone in your family a werewolf?" he leaned closer as the tears from pain ran down my cheeks. "TELL ME!" he screamed at my face and I shook my head, unable to speak.

He slowly removed himself from me and rose up, pulling me with him. His arms guided me towards the couch and sighed. "Take of your shirt." he ordered and I glared at him like he was a lunatic maniac. Which he was. "Take it off or I will do it myself." his growl was match to mine before. With one last glare at him, I removed the top painfully, feeling the glass pieces in my body. "Black lace. I like it." his eyes got dark and I swallowed hard, feeling proud. In some strange way.

His hands ran over my bare shoulders and I shivered. Before he could lower his lips on mine, I suddenly slapped him. He stumbled back few steps and I glared at him "Don't touch me, Klaus. Just don't." The man chuckled in amusement and ordered me to get flat on my stomach, on the couch.

About hour later, he had removed every single glass from my skin, letting the wounds to heal. I hugged the pillow with my dear life. He then kissed my left shoulder blade and pushed my hair out-of-the-way before he placed a kiss on my neck, the same spot where he ripped through my skin.

I raised my elbow very quickly and hit his face, sending him down on the floor with a bleeding nose. With one quick movement I turned myself around. He grabbed me by my neck and raised me off of the couch. My hands reached to his hand to remove it, but he was too strong for me.

"You don't disobey me! You don't punch, kick, bite, scratch or damage me in any other ways. Well.. if it isn't in bed." he hissed, but in the end smirked. His comment made me to blush and to hide the way he was affecting me, I kicked him with my leg, reaching straight to his arm. The man nearly SQUEAKED in pain before he released me and I fell on the floor, coughing and gasping for air.

Before he could attack me more, a phone started to ring and he growled down at me "Go get yourself cleaned. We'll go out tonight and you need to look.. good." The man turned around and pulled his phone out of his pocket, flashing away like a wind. I stared after him and let out a deep growl. Which of course reminded me something. Since when did vampires growl?

* * *

After two hours, I was cleaned up, dressed into a tight blood-red top, which matched with the black high wasted skirt and black high heels. And of course the skirt had to be so tight that I barely could walk in it. I was certain that it was at least three numbers smaller than I was, but the woman assured me that it had to be like that.

She even did my hair into some.. sort of ponytail, which almost looked like a waterfall on top of my head. It was rather cute and that cuteness was turned down by thick line of eyeliner, red lipstick and mascara that made my eyes to look huge and.. well I looked like I was high to be honest. It was always like that when I made my eyes to pop out. And in some strange way, it suited me. Which made me to think why I didn't do it more often.

"Here you are, love!" the familiar British accent spoke and I pressed my red lips into a thin line. He walked over to me and stood behind me, looking at the mirror. The man placed his hands on my bare shoulders and brought his face next to mine "You, Ronalda Gilbert, belong to me."

"Hallucinations, love?" I mocked him and he squeezed my shoulders to the cracking point, which made me to flinch. "Come one, Niklaus. Two can play the game if it's necessary." my lips curled into a smile to hide the grimace of pain, which wasn't the most pleasant feeling in the world. The man had some anger issues and probably was bipolar too.

"Now, don't be a bitch, love." he pulled away to take something out of his pocket. Seconds later it was around my neck. A silver chain, which was so thin that it was almost unnoticeable. The chain held a red ruby with the shape of a heart.

"Niklaus.." I fake gasped. "Are you telling me that you love me?"

"Love is vampire's greatest weakness, love." he chuckled and pulled away slowly.

"But you're not entirely vampire, aren't you?" a victorious grin rose on my lips and he seemed to be thinking about that for the first time of his life.

The man spun me around quickly and I looked into his eyes and raised my brow. He trailed his fingers down my neck and they stopped at my neckline, rising to pick up the ruby pendant, which was shining brightly against my skin. "It belonged to my grandmother." he stroked the chain with his thumb.

This made me feel important, For the first time in my life, I felt that I meant something to someone. If it was really his grandmother's, and he gave it to me, then I had to mean something to him. Right.

The ruby bounced against my skin and he looked at me "Let's go Love. I shall show you the beauty of Chicago." Without any hesitations, I took his offered elbow and gave him a small smile. We were both going towards of being bipolar. But if I was going to live forever, then I was happy to be bipolar.

**(3rd person's POV at Mystic Falls)**

Damon Salvatore sat behind the bar counter of Mystic Grill and he moved the glass slowly. His eyes were locked on the liquid inside of it as he tried to forget Ronalda. The delicious scent of her blood, her rare smile, her eyes.. everything about her. He didn't understand why he felt like this. Why it hurt that she was dead. He was a vampire. It should have been easy to forget her. It shouldn't have hurt him.

"She's gone!" Stefan appeared by his side. "Ronalda isn't in the crypt anymore." his voice was kept on low volume. His brother's eyes were forcefully on the glass as he sipped the drink and let the burning feeling down his throat.

"Why should I care?" he asked in a bitter voice.

"What? After three days of drinking and drowning yourself in sorrow, you ask that?" he snapped back and they both glared at each other. "You cared for her Damon. You cared more than you think and everybody can see that. You're the only one she didn't blame, you're the only one who isn't guilty in her death. So act up on it and grow a pair!"

The man drowned his drink and rose from the chair "Fine! Let's see the crypt."


	4. Chapter 3

**Another chapter ready for you. Please, feel free to review. **

**To: totalRandum- Well, Klaus is Klaus. That's how we like him. At least I do.**

**To: silentmayhem- You can't imagine how I'm waiting to bring in Kol. Like seriously. If Rona is managing with Klaus, barely by the way, then what could happen if Kol comes in with all his hotness? **

**To: Sanya1995- Thank you! **

**To: Lauren Lydia Jane Mikaelson- Thank you and we'll see when that is going to happen.**

**To: hellraiserphoenix - I hope that it's soon enough,**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**-Angelicha**

* * *

Chapter three

"Klaus, I'm bored!"

"Klaus, let's do something!"

"Klaus I'm hungry!"

"Klaus I want to go shopping!"

"Klaus, let's go to a party!"

And that was how I mostly spend my days for the past month where I learned the amazing life of a hybrid. How I was one, no clue, because I wasn't a werewolf, that was certain. But somehow I turned out to be like Klaus, which explained how I could be that strong, fast and.. simply amazing.

The man was driven crazy because of me and that was one of the few entertaining things in my life. Irritating him was funny until he snapped and broke few of my bones or my neck. That wasn't funny at all, but I still did it. Made him to go crazy, taking the last pieces of his sanity.

Finally he just got enough of me and decided that it was a good time for us to return to the hell named Mystic Falls. He didn't want to admit but he enjoyed my company, that's why he insisted for me to stick by his side. Of course the big bad.. fat hybrid told me that it was to keep me under control so I wouldn't go and kill every single living soul at the town.

Especially my dear sister Elena, because that bitch was important to him. And it made me feel disappointed. I hoped for seconds in the days of being a hybrid, that I was important to him. Because I was his first hybrid, I should have been important too. Right?

Anyway, annoying him was the reason why we were on the road to return to that shitty town. My head was rested against the glass and I had my feet pulled up on the seat, without my new pair of shoes, because he would have killed-killed me. Klaus himself was driving the car, keeping his eyes firmly on the road. I could see by his body language that he wasn't happy. Actually, when that bipolar hybrid ever was happy?

"Klaus!" I suddenly whined loudly, making him to flinch.

"We just stopped for a snack." he snapped and glanced at me. "There's a bottle of blood on the back seat." the man added in few seconds and I rolled my eyes.

"I was actually thinking about something else, but since you mentioned it.." I chuckled and reached out for the bottle, opening it and taking a long sip.

He suddenly stopped the car at the border of the town. My eyes those from the forest on to the man, who leaned closer to me. "I have something for you." his hand reached out towards the little box on the dashboard, which was bugging me from the start of our trip. He placed it on my pal mind leaned back to his seat.

I opened the red box and found folded black velvet. When it was opened, I could see a beautiful silver ring there. It looked like three branches, very thin branches, were braided together and held a red ruby in the middle of it.

"I'm not proposing. Just claiming you as mine." he spoke as he slipped the ring on to my left hand's middle finger. When I realized his words, I tried to remove the ring, but it didn't move. I tried and tried, but it didn't move.

Before he could start driving, I reached out and wrapped my hands around his neck, choking him as I jumped on his lap. My hybrid face was clear to see and I was ready to rip his throat tout, but he threw me back on my seat and flashed over to me. He was basically kneeling on the seat, between my legs. Awkward much.

"You don't own me!" I hissed lowly.

"You're a hybrid, created by my blood. You're mine, Rona." he spoke huskily to my ear, making the hairs on the back of my neck to rise up.

I gulped and looked up with my best dove eyes "Klaus.." He groaned, knowing that I was getting under his skin with those eyes. My hand suddenly opened the door and I threw him out, jumping on the driver's seat. Before he could even realize what was going on, I pressed down on the gas and took off with the smoke behind me.

With difficulties I closed the door and rolled the windows up so no one would see me. Driving around the town, my eyes caught the sight of Damon, who walked do wards the graveyard. I stopped the car and got out, using my speed as I appeared into the woods behind the graveyard.

My body was pressed against the tree and I actually matched with my brown jeans, boots and green shirt. Damon stopped in front of some crypt. He held up his glass of Bourbon "Cheers, Ronnie." He drowned the drink and I dared to take a step forward, being as careful as I could.

He seemed to be tense and sad as he sat down on the stair and looked at the empty glass. "You know, you were always there when I needed you, yet I couldn't cherish it until you were gone. If I'd know that you'd die there, I wouldn't have never asked you to come." he spoke quietly and suddenly crushed the glass in his hand. "Who I'm kidding, Of course I would have.. because it's who I am."

I felt sorry for him and was ready to step out, but somebody grabbed my waist and placed his hand on my mouth to stop me from screaming. My whole body was suddenly filled with fear as I was flashed away, deeper into the woods. "Calm down, love." the smooth accent spoke to my ear and I froze. "Not very nice to steal my car."

I grabbed his arm from my waist and broke it, spinning myself free. When I turned around, my eyes were rested on him. "You were going to ruin our plan." he looked down at me and sighed. "Rona, look at me." he suddenly growled when I turned away from me. His fingers grabbed my chin and squeezed it as I looked up.

"If you want them to regret everything, you have to follow our plan. Remember? You hate them." the voice was deep, coming from his chest. "They abandoned you, you were left to die, always in the shadows and the last choice. The pathetic one" he continued, bringing tears to my eyes.

The man released me and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. I suddenly grabbed his throat and pressed him against the tree "Don't you ever call me pathetic, Klaus!" Something changed in his eyes and he didn't even try to get free. "I hate you, Klaus. Yes, you owe me, yes you changed my life and yes you're here, kind of helping me. But I hate you!"

With that I released him "I want to be alone. But if you need me, the. use the damn phone." I sucked in a deep breath and flashed deeper into the woods, finding my favorite place. It was some old ruins of a mansion. I walked over to a big oak tree and sat down on a rock, which I once dragged there.

My eyes fell shut and head against the tree as I was thinking. Somewhere in the distance, I suddenly heard the voices of my sister and her boyfriend. "It was her favorite place. We once found her sleeping here after hours of searching." I flashed up to the tree and sat on a branch, hiding myself from them. Soon they stepped on the clearing with the ruins. "It's hard to know that its my fault that she's dead."

Oh, what a drama queen. I was DEAD and she just looked for attention. Did everything have to go around her and her stupid feelings? Bitch!

"Elena, it's all of our faults. We all drove her towards that.." Stefan pulled her into a hug and I leaned back against the tree.

My arms were crossed over my chest and I rested my head back, closing my eyes. "I'd do anything to get her back. To have the chance to say how sorry I am." the girl whispered and I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine. We'll get through this.'' Stefan spoke softly and I rolled my eyes. ''Come on, let's find Damon before he kills another punch of people.''

"He really cared for her, didn't he?"

"For the first time over so many years, I saw him feeling something else but his bitterness and anger. She changed him."

* * *

The night had fallen on the forest and I woke up as something buzzed in my pocket. After digging my phone out, my eyes fell on the text.

'Get dressed. Clothes are near the clearing.

Meet me at school.

-Klaus.'

I pushed the phone into my pocket and jumped down, looking around in the darkness. Something caught my eye and when I reached over to the small garden area, I saw a bag. With clothes. When I picked them out, I wrinkled my nose.

A pair of black shorts with a very tight top, which had a deep neckline and that meant for my hot ping bra lace to be shown. Wonderful.

With cursing the damn hybrid, I changed into the clothes and pulled on the heeled shoes. When my old clothes were backed into the bag, I had to admit that I looked good. Which made it even worse. And that made me angry, so the fact that the whole way to school, trying to get the ring off, which didn't move, didn't help me at all. I was a pissed off bee.

Once I reached to the building, I walked towards the voices, taking in a deep breath before I dropped the bag. "And now, ladies and gentlemen. Let me introduce you my favorite person, the first hybrid greater by my blood.." Klaus started with his dramatic entrance speech.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Stop babbling, Klaus!'' I pushed the door to Alaric's class open and nearly pursed out into laughter as I saw their faces. "Bit crowded in here, don't you think?" I raised my brow towards the man who chuckled and motioned for me to step closer to him. Just for playing along, I stepped closer and let him to throw his arm lazily around my shoulders. "If you try anything, I will rip the arm off from your body!"

My eyes slowly drifted on my sister, then Stefan, Caroline and.. well the usual Scooby Doo gang, until it landed on Damon, who stared at me like I was a ghost. His icy eyes were widely open while his lips were parted like he was going to say something. I slowly removed the arm from my shoulders and walked over to the vampire.

With slow movement I raised my hand to touch his cheek, caressing it with my thumb. ''You know Damon.." I whispered as I rose on my tippy toes. "You look like a fish." I chuckled and pulled away as he was going to lean in too. With my wide grin, I walked over to Klaus and crossed my arms over my chest ''In fact, you all look like fishes."

"Now, now, Rona, play nice. We don't need you to go on killing mode again." the man next to me chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist, which made me to glare up to him before I grabbed it and broker it from my waist.

"Klaus, your mistake was to grant me those wishes. Your mistake was to claim me as yours. I will never, ever be yours. I will not belong to you and I will not obey you. Keep your arms to yourself before I will rip them off." my voice was loud enough for the others to hear but rather low.

With that I turned towards the fishes and raised my brows "I should explain something, right?"

"Oh, please do!" Caroline spoke sarcastically and I flashed in front of her' grabbing her neck and squeezing it, my fangs appearing with my vampire's face.

"Now listen carefully, Forbes! I can kill you. I can kill you slowly and painfully, minutes looking as years, centuries. You'd be begging for mercy that I shall not give to you. Because you know what? I'm a monster now. A heartless monster who kills for fun. Ask from Klaus, what I mostly did at Chicago."

The man himself slowly removed me from Caroline "Now, we didn't come here to kill somebody, love. Remember?" I slowly looked at him as he held my left hand in his and pressed a kiss on the pack of it. His lips were warm and soft against my skin, leaving tingles on the hot spot. With a deep breath, I pulled my hand away, slapping him against his cheek. "Feisty, I like it." he chuckled and I thew him the hardest glad of my life.

"Well the story all started on the day where my sister decided to be the damsel in distress once again. It's like everyday thing for her. Anyway, on that day, Stefan, love, had the great idea of sending me alone to deliver a fucking message to Klaus." I spoke in Klaus's accent.

They all slowly looked at Stefan who seemed rather scared at that moment. "Anyway, I was driving around like a little helpless sheep. And of course, like any cliché horror movie, the damn car just had to stop working at middle of fucking nowhere." I spreader my arms and jumped to sit on Alaric's table.

"So I got out to see what was the damn problem. And of course there just had to be some group of fucking vampires who took me as their little snack. Klaus, love, appeared on right time to save me before I was completely empty from my blood. He gave me his so I would heal and he also gave me three wishes without any limits. So, my first one was his blood and until he killed me, he didn't know the purpose of it." I decided to take the short version.

They all looked at me and then slowly at Klaus like they were expecting something from him. He raised his arms up I to the air "As you all probably wonder, what did I gain from this? Well actually when I gave her the wishes, I didn't expect nothing, but got more than I could have wished for. A hybrid." He stepped closer to the table and ran his fingers over my cheek "Isn't she a beauty? Right Damon?"

The man leaned closer to my face and I was ready to snap at him. But Damon was career by ripping him away from me and suddenly standing in front of me. His blue eyes stared down in mine as he was trying to make sure that it truly was me. He looked like he didn't believe himself, like he didn't believe that I was really there, not some fruit of his imagination. "Why?" he growled coldly.

"Because for once, I wanted to be the first one. But guess what, even when I was dying Elena was the drama queen and the first one. Even when I was 'dead' she was the one in the centre of attention. There was no me. Not for a single second. And guess what! For Klaus I am first from time to time. I can feel important even when I hate him."

The man grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look straight in his eyes "I mourned for you. I thought that you were gone, that you were never coming back. And now.. now you're just sitting here, hanging around the hybrid, the enemy, and taking it like nothing is wrong."

"Because there isn't! There isn't Damon. I am like him!" I yelled in his face and pushed him away, jumping off from the table. "I'm a monster now so deal with it, okay. Because this is who I am and there is no changing."

"You turned them off, didn't you." he spoke slowly and I laughed bitterly.

"Should I give you a Nobel Price for that?" I clapped my hands together in a sarcastic way, even when I knew that I was actually lying to him. The man grabbed my hands and rocked them to my sides as he pressed me against the table.

"No matter how much of a bitch you are right now, I remember what you told me and I remember the look in your eyes. That wasn't a lie, Ronnie and it will never be." he whispered to my ear so only I could hear. His breath rolled over my skin and I stopped myself from taking in the sharp breath, which would have shown that it all was an act.

I leaned closer to him so my lips almost touched his "In your dreams." With that, he was pulled away by Klaus, who looked like Damon had eaten his favorite last cookie.

"I don't like when somebody touches what's mine.' he stated and I punched him I to his ribs with my elbow. The man looked down at me with the 'shut-up-or-i-will-eat-you-look' and I rolled my eyes, closing my mouth before I could even say anything. "Now, let's make some things clear. Rona here is a hybrid, she's mine and no one else is going to touch her. If I find out that you have even thought about harming her in any way, I will rip your heads off."

''Possessive much?" I mumbled under my nose and he glared at me like I murdered him. He turned his back on me and started to walk away. "Oh, so you leave me like this? Alone? Without anywhere to go? Geez, I thought that you love me!" I yelled after him in a dramatic way and rolled my eyes as his laugh echoed back to me from the empty hallways of the school.

I looked for my phone and started searching through the contact list. "Well, that's depressing." a groan escaped from my lips as I realized I really had nowhere to go. Stupid Klaus!

"You can always come home." Elena suddenly spoke up and I looked at her with amused look.

"Don't you think that I rather throw myself in the middle of hungry wolf pack and let them to rip me apart? Why should I ever set my foot into that house again? What do I have there except for misery?"my voice held flightiness like it was a whipped cream. Wow, strange thing to compare a voice.

"We have free rooms." Stefan offered carefully and I looked at him.

After a minute, I gave him a light short "Why not? Go live with two guys, that's a good idea. Not to mention that I have some stupid ass of a possessive hybrid on my tails."

"How in the name of anything holy you get away with mocking and hurting him?" Alaric raised his brows and I motioned down at my full body.

"I'm his first hybrid? Oh, and look at me. I'm hot. Who would want to kill this?" my laugh was clear in the room and they relaxed a bit, but still stood on the edge about trusting their minds. "Look, I'm not dead! Basically. I'm alive, see.. alive." I waved with my hands in the air and nearly threw my head back for a frustrated groan.

"Why did you do that? Why that? You.. could have come to speak with us." Elena stepped closer and I raised my brow.

"I did try, but you were so wrapped up in your bitching. You know, I even like Katherine better than you and I hate that bitch." my arms were crossed over my chest. She stumbled back few steps, shocked like I had slapped her. Hey, that was a good idea. Well, maybe not. Klaus would cut me off from humans, more precisely their blood.

My eyes slowly turned on Damon, who slowly stepped closer to me "Ronnie..'' He took the hold on my shoulders "Why did you turn them off?"

"After nineteen years of pain?" I raised my brows and he looked deeply into my eyes and suddenly there was a loud snapping noise. Oh, oh, somebody had the neck broken. Wait.

That was me.

Damon was going to die!

* * *

I woke up with the biggest hangover. Wait, I had never been drunk, so it was my biggest headache. Anyway, I woke up in some cellar. Great. At least there was a pillow and blanket for me, that was good. A soft pillow to stab.

When I rose up slowly and walked to the door, slamming my hand against it. I could have kicked it off of the hinges, but I wanted to see what they were doing. It didn't even took two seconds for Damon to appear and look through the metal posts at the small square.

"You all have a death wish?" I leaned against the door, my face close to the post. "Klaus is on my side and will kill you if he hears." my head was turned to the side and I rested my hands against the door, feel I g the cold material under my skin.

He reached his hand to touch my face and I let my cheek to rest in his palm. His thumb stroked the skin, making tingles to run over my skin. "Were keeping you safe. We already lost you, Ronnie, We won't lose you to Klaus." he spoke softly and leaned in like he was going to kiss me.

"See, Damon. There's a difference between you and me. I can get on with Klaus. I'm on good terms with him.'' I whispered and pulled away slowly, taking few steps back. He looked at me with sad eyes and left, which gave me a chance to find my phone. Were they really that stupid. Fifteen missed calls from Klaus and seventy threatening text.

I smirked as I called to him and sat down on the blanket. "Where the hell are you? Believe me, Rona, if I get my hands on you.."

"Calm down! Damon snapped my neck and I'm at the boarding house cellar." I spoke and he let out a low growl. "If you kill him, I promise you that I will disappear so you wouldn't ever find me. Oh, and I will kill my sister."

"I shall see you in ten minutes or less." he spoke to the phone and ended the call. It took him exactly eight minutes and fifty-three seconds to open the door. "Come." the man barked and I didn't even move.

"Do I look like a dog?" I glanced up as I pretended to play something g on my phone. I actually did play. Angry Birds.

"Lady Ronalda Gilbert, would you grant me the honour of coming with me?" he walked over to me and did the mock bow. I jumped up and made the most graceful curtsey of my life. "Now, shall we go?" he offered me his elbow and I rolled my eyes, linking my arm through it. He showed me the way up the stairs and would have shown the way out too, but the door was blocked by Damon.

"Damon, I'm really not in the mood. My neck was snapped and I'm in terrible need of a hot bath and a good yummy human." I rolled my eyes and leaned against the man next to me.

"I thought that I told you that I don't like people touching something or someone, what or who is mine." Klaus growled lowly at the man who tried to stand on our way. My lips were in a thin line as I was forcing him to stay still and not to attack him. There was no need for violence right now.

"Yeah? I thought that I told you that you won't be taking Ronnie anywhere." the other man snapped back and pulled my arm, which caused me to be between both men. Well isn't that every girl's dream?

Klaus pulled me back towards him "Oh, I think that's not your decision."

"And whose it is. Yours?" Damon pulled me towards himself.

"Ronnie." "Rona." they both used their nicknames on me and looked down towards me. Well, that was a situation to be in.

I pulled my arms free and took a step or two away from them so I could eye them both. "What's going on here?" Stefan's voice reached to my ears and I turned to see him and my sister.

"Oh, you know, the girl's usual dilemma. Which hot guy to chose." I spoke in a fake cheerful voice before I leaned against the wall and looked between the Salvatore and Mikaelson. I tapped against my chin. "Tough choice to be honest, but I think I have to go with Klaus, because he isn't killing my fun."

The man smirked victoriously and threw a glare towards Damon. "Come, love." he nearly spoke politely and not in a demanding way like before. With a light steps, my legs took me next to him and we soon stepped out of the house, but not before I waved at them in a bitchy drama queen way.

Yup.

Being a hybrid at Mystic Falls was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**Finally it's ready.**

**Now, I know that it's a bit confusing but the story has jumped where the ritual is going to take place and continues from there.**

**And if you don't like to see FLUFFY Klaus moments or FLUFFY Ronalda moments then you shouldn't read this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter five

''KLAUS!" I screamed over the whole apartment, gripping on to the soft white towel around my naked body. The man stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame, pleased smile clear on his face. He looked at me, running his eyes up and down on my body, until they settled on my face. His eyes twinkled and then slowly turned dark, which made me to grab the pillow for my protection "One step and I will throw it at your face."

"Love, there's no need for violence.'' he chuckled and suddenly flashed in front of me, pinning my body down to the bed. After few tries of struggling,I gave up because I seriously didn't need him to see me naked. Under would have been award. Like that position wasn't. ''One day, you'll be begging underneath me." his words sent chills down my spine.

"For what? To get your ugly face away from me?" I raised my brows, lying like I was doing that since my birth. He wasn't ugly. No. He was dangerously sexy, hot, handsome and every other word that could describe a sex god. Now, those thoughts weren't exactly very ladylike.

"Love, when are you going to admit that you fancy me?" his voice brought me back from my, unladylike thoughts and made me to put on my innocent look. My knee rose quickly and hit him into his sensitive place. The growled in pain and I pushed him off of me, grabbing the towel to tighten the grip and to protect my body as I could.

He pushed himself to sit and rest his back against the wall while he breathed heavily. "Did you came here for a reason or you're just a pervert?" my voice was cold as I sat up, my feet soon touching the floor.

''Let's just say that tonight is the night of the ritual." his kissable lips formed a smile and I scolded myself for thinking like that. He was Klaus! Nothing sexy, hot or kissable on him. Right? Oh, who I was trying to convince? That man was.. was.. the pure form of sexiness.

With the deep breath, I rose and looked him in the eye "And I should care why?"

"Your sister."

"Bitch!"

"Your aunt."

"Again. Bitch!"

"So you won't be angry when I kill them?" he seemed to be very be honest, there was a side of me that wanted to protect them, but that side was silenced by the bitchy and angry one.

I rose up from the bed ''Go one, kill them." With that, I flashed to my suitcase, picked the clothes out and flashed to the bathroom. After changing into a pair of white jeans, top and shoes, I stepped out with running my fingers through the tamp hair. I made my way to the kitchen, pleased to see that Klaus was gone, but suddenly stopped when I saw Damon.

"The sacrifice is tonight." he stated as he leaned against the kitchen counter. My lips twitched into a pleased smile. "She's your sister. Look, I know you hate her and believe me, I hate Stefan too, but it doesn't make me to watch how he dies in some stupid ass of a ritual where monsters are created."

I flashed in front of him and grabbed his neck "Now listen carefully, Damon. As I do recall, vampires are monster, no matter if their blood is mixed with werewolves. And for the record, I start to like, no, love the life of a hybrid and the thought of more from my kind gets tempting with every second.''

When I released him, he fell to the ground and rubbed his neck "What do you see in Klaus that keeps you as his personal groupie?" Once my butt was settled on the chair, the nose of my shoe rose under his chin to lift it.

"I'm not his groupie but I stay with him because he gave me something that none of you did. A home, family and in some twisted way, friendship." my voice was simple as the words ran over my lips. I let my foot to fall down and then leaned back against the table. Somehow, my thoughts traveled into another direction. Who the hell was the owner of that apartment?

Damon's fingers suddenly ran over my cheek, touching the skin so lightly that I almost didn't feel it. My breath got stuck in my throat as he leaned closer to me "Please."

"And what do you expect me to do. Snap my fingers and poof?" I snapped venomously.

"You have those wishes." he pointed out and I let out a bitter laugh.

"Elena is the last person who I'm going to spend my wish on. Those wishes are mine and mine only. No one will get a hold on them." my finger poked his chest with enough force to send him away from me. My attention was soon turned on the fridge as I searched for some juice. "Damn you Klaus." I sighed and closed to door.

Damon grabbed my hand and turned me around with a quick movement "I know that we have hurt you in the past, but please put that aside and help us. Please! You will regret this in the future." His eyes poured in mine and I gulped as the tingles from his touch ran up my arm.

I tried hard to not cry, to push my emotions back and act like I had turned them off "One question. Are you really doing this for me so I wouldn't have to swim in the guilt, or is it just another way to save your precious Elena?" He looked in my eyes and hesitated before he opened his mouth. "Don't!" my finger rose on his lips and stopped him.

I ripped my hand free and backed away from him "I won't let you get under my skin this time. I won't let you all hurt me." Before the man could say anything self, I flashed out from the apartment and took the direction to graveyard, only stopping in the woods behind it, letting a tear to run down my cheek.

Trying to control my breathing, I placed my hand on my stomach and sat down, all my emotions flowing back to me. I was pretty sure that my face twisted into some strange shape like in the movies. It was hard for me to breathe as the door to my pain was open.

As I was fighting with all that misery and pain, somebody wrapped his arms around me and when my face was hurried against his chest, I could feel the necklaces, his scent and the muscles. I knew very well who he was and it made me to let my emotions out even more. At that moment, it didn't matter that he saw me as a weak person. I just needed to let everything out.

"You know, love.." he pulled me on his lap and held his arms around me. "You can fight all you want, but you are extremely attracted to me."

Even in that situation, I chuckled, letting him to rise, holding me in his arms. The man pressed my body against his chest and my head was rested against his shoulder. "Klaus, have you ever through about being nice like that all the time?" I yawned and his chest vibrated with the chuckled inside.

"Just rest, love." he whispered and in some strange way, I let my eyes to close and body to go numb and weak. His footsteps made me to fall asleep quickly, and this time without any painful dreams.

Couple of hours later, I watched from the distance in the woods, how the sacrifice rings were formed. After my nap, I woke up and took a long shower to wash away everything that happened and become a fresh new girl, I did my makeup and hair. After that, some compelled hot guy brought me an expensive looking dress and dinner. Well, he was the dinner.

Now, I stood in the woods, wearing the black silk dress with silver straps and lace at the bottom and sweetheart neckline, which had silver beading like dust. To be honest, Klaus had an expensive, yet a very good taste. I was pretty sure that it was for his amusement too, because the dress barely reached to my knees, showing my long legs.

As Klaus stepped on the field with Stefan, I nearly skipped out myself, letting my curls to bounce on my shoulders. Aunt Jenna looked at me with wide eyes and nearly yelled at me "Get out, Ronalda. Go, it's not safe!"

"Maybe not for you." I walked over to Klaus who smirked. "Thank you for the dress." I smiled as my lips connected with his skin on his cheek.

"You look wonderful, love." he played along and handed me something behind my back. A stake. "My sweet Ronalda, would you like to have the honour?" his accent was ringing in my ears.

"With pleasure." I smirked and flashed behind Stefan, pushing the stake between his shoulder blades, forcing it deep inside. "I'm a monster, Mr. Salvatore. Get used to it!" I hissed in his ear as he tried to ask why I did that. Klaus suddenly smacked him into the air and he crashed down, lying in his unconsciousness as Elena and Jenna looked at us with scared looks. My aunt more at me than Klaus.

The man turned to the witch with a smirk "Whenever you're ready, Greta."

The witch chanted as I stepped closer to him and gently took his hand. "Thank you, for today." I whispered to him as he looked down. He squeezed my hand, sending strange tingles over my body. "Promise me that you'll be alright." my voice came out weaker than I expected.

"I promise, love." he pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. He then turned to my aunt, holding his hand in mine "Your turn."

As Elena played the innocent victim lamb, my aunt bought with the strength I didn't know that she had "It's alight, Elena. I know what I have to do." She suddenly flashed over to the witch and bit her, which made Klaus to flash there and stab her with the stake. The woman screamed in pain and threw her body back. The man threw her on the ground, dead as ever.

"Jenna! No.." my sister sobbed and I looked at my dead aunt. My palms became sweaty as my throat dried. "Help her, Ronalda! Please.." the girl begged me, earning a disgusted look from Klaus.

"She's gone, Elena."

My voice was lighter and softer that I wished it to be. My aunt still woke up, but I knew that she was gone. "Turm it off. Just turn it off and you won't be scared anymore." my sister cried in her circle. Klaus turned the woman around and pushed a stake through her heart. "NO! JENNA."

I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes for a deep breath before I flashed over to them and placed my hand on his shoulder "I believe that you have a ritual." He smirked at me and rose, leaving me over to my aunt. I looked at the dead body and sighed, leaning down enough to close her eyes, pull the stake out and place her hands together in a peaceful way.

As the minutes passed, the witch chanted, the circle around my sister disappeared and Klaus stepped closer to her "It's time." He reached his hand out for her, which made me to tense. Elena rose from her misery and walked pass the man like a bitch she was. Soon both of them stood very close and he held her face "Thank you, Elena."

"Go to hell!"

He suddenly bit her neck, which made me to turn my head. Somehow it disturbed me to see him feeding on her blood, while it had been mostly me where he got his blood. Slapping myself in my thoughts, I tried to get a hold on myself. As my sister died, the lights went out and the man set his steps towards me.

"I can feel it." his voice rung in my ears as I looked towards him, taking a step forward and reaching my hand out. Something about him held me under a spell. It was like my body was controlled by somebody else, yet still by me. "Its happening." As the moon shone down on me, his bones started to crack and I covered my mouth to hide the scream."Don't worry.. love!" he pressed through his teeth in pain.

Suddenly something sent him flying, fire started in small spots, wind grew with chanting.

I flashed next to Klaus as he looked up to Bonnie "You were dead." I grabbed him in my arms, acting on the instincts inside of me. "Don't, love." he pressed through his teeth. The man twisted in pain, screaming out.

"Bonnie, stop it! STOP! I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed out as I felt tears on my cheeks. "I will rip each beating heart of your loved ones out!" my words dripped in venom. Klaus twisted and turned, screaming over my voice as my fingers ran through his hair "You'll be alright. You'll be alright, just like you promised. You promised, Klaus."

Suddenly, he stopped and a man stepped closer to us. A handsome one to be honest. "Elijah!" he gasped out as I held him in my arms, against my chest, his upper body resting on my lap.

The Elijah pushed his hand into Klaus's chest and I screamed. "Stop! Stop!" I begged as I tried to remove him, but even with me being a hybrid, I was too weak. Too young. "Just stop, please! He promised!" my voice was in hysteric screams.

"In the name of our family." the man pressed through his teeth, ignoring me completely.

"I didn't throw them at the sea. Their bodies are safe." the man in my arms spoke in pain and I took his hand in mine, pressing my lips down on the top of his head, trying to ease his pain in some way. I don't know why, but my body reacted like that to him. I just had to protect him, take his pain. "If you kill me, you'll never find them. If you hurt Ronalda, believe me, I will destroy them."

"Elijah, don't listen to him."

My head snapped towards Stefan, who was now up. A growl escaped from my chest and my hybrid face revealed for the shock of Elijah. "I can take you to them. I give you my word.. brother." Klaus pressed through his teeth and I looked at the man whip held his heart. His brother.

"Please." I whispered and for the first time, he looked at me, into my eyes. "He promised.. please." my voice was in a broken sob.

"Do it, and I take you both out!" Bonnie snapped.

"You'll die."

"I don't care."

The man looked at me as I kissed the forehead of his brother and looked up to him with teary eyes. "I'm sorry." he looked at Stefan and Bonnie, grabbing his brother in a flash. The man nodded at me and I gulped as I gave him a small smile before he was gone.

"NO!" the witch and vampire yelled as they disappeared. I, in the other hand, rose up and flashed in front of them, grabbing their throats.

"Listen to me carefully.. Klaus gave me life, which means I'm in his dept. You will not touch him ever again." I dug my nails in their skin before I released them and flashed after Elijah.

My whole body was working on itself as I was following their scent. Something inside of me twisted and turned, making me to feel confused. Why did I feel like this? Why did I feel like Klaus's pain was mine to take. Like he was mine to protect and hold? God, why did I sound like some lovesick puppy?

With running my fingers through my hair, I stopped and looked up. The sun was slowly rising up to the sky as my tongue ran over my lips. I took deep breaths, holding my hand over my heart, calming myself down. There was no use of me to Klaus when I was all emotional like a pregnant turtle. Not that turtles can be pregnant.

My eyes fell on the house in front of me and I took the last deep breath before I entered and nearly ran I to Elijah. The man steadied my footing before I could fall. "Where is he? Please, tell me that he's alright." my voice was a whisper and he nodded slowly, which made me to let out a shaky breath.

"Come. I want to have a talk with you." he motioned towards the door, grabbing some clothes from nearby table. With raised brows I stepped out and he started to move into the forest. "You held my brother in your arms, tried to stop me. Why? No living soul has done that before."

"He saved me."

"You care for him."

"Maybe. Yes. No! I don't know." those all came as one word until we arrived on a small field. I could hear familiar heartbeats and saw a naked Klaus in the distance. NAKED Klaus. "You could have warned me!" I squeaked and covered my eyes.

"You have been busy!" the man spoke to his brother, guiding me towards him while I had my eyes covered.

"That was amazing." his voice sounded so normal, so casual like nothing happened, A rock fell off from my chest and I could breathe normally.

"Put some clothes on! There's a lady in presence!" his brother spoke in a scolding tone. What a gentleman.

I could hear him putting clothes on, until his British accent rung in my ears "Love, I'm decent enough." When I lowered my hand and flashed in front of him. Before any of us could react, I pulled him into my arms and rose on my tippy toes to hug him tighter.

"You're alright.." I whispered and he wrapped his arms around my waist in an awkward way.

"I promised." his voice was gentle, which was a new thing. Then I pulled away and slapped him hard across his face. "What was that for?" he rubbed his cheek.

"You scared the shit out of me!" my voice was low with anger.

"I can see why you keep her around." Elijah spoke behind us and I looked over my shoulder with a smile.

Klaus still rubbed his cheek "She's also my first hybrid." And that felt like I was hit by a brick. Before I registered anything I slapped him again and left.

"Elijah, you can actually kill him." I spoke to the man before I passed him and disappeared into the forest. After ten minutes of walking, I punched a tree, angry with myself because I let him actually see me weak. That.. I cared about him.

I was an idiot!


End file.
